


Disbelief

by Merfilly



Category: Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gurney can't believe he fell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disbelief

He had believed the lies, the plot, the set-up.

His Duke had been good, and the plot he had used had been a deep one. It had made sense at the time, but looking back…

He wondered if Duncan Idaho had really believed it, or if the Swordmaster had strictly been a part of the elaborate ploy.

Now, as he watched Paul and Lady Jessica fitting into Stilgar's seitch, he can only shake his head in disbelief. Never, under any sun or moon, could that woman have betrayed the man she loved, and he would die to protect her as one last pledge to his former Duke.


End file.
